The Last Frickin Straw
by EvanD
Summary: Hermione invites Ron and Harry to her house in the Summer, but Harry has some problems.. the least of which are his feelings for Hermione and his odd obsession with a band called Iron Maiden. PG13 for attempted suicide,occasional language, and angst
1. What does a friend do?

(Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to Harry Potter. Man I wish I did though, of course then the movies wouldn't be pg13 that I guarantee! Anyway)  
  
Some say the first line of any story is pure. Because at this point the story is unscrewed around with. And this is not an exception with me. Unfortunately I am not able to translate it into the rest of the story. So... here goes.  
  
In the unusual chill of a summer night, a doorbell rang crisp and crystal clear. Ronald Weasley, who laid downstairs on the couch, unknowing that trouble is afoot as of yet, awoken to this ring at six in the morning. Ron slowly sat up as another came, and reached over to find a white wife beater, he shoved it down over his head and was still contemplating why he had slept on the couch as he opened the door.  
  
"Morning 'Mione.... HERMIONE!?" Realizing what he had just said, and who stood in tears in front of him he woke completely. He threw the door open wide and gasped as she entered and threw her arms around him, crying into his shoulder. She was holding a letter in her hand with familiar scrawl across the front, too familiar, Ron decided.  
  
Knowing this could only mean bad news about Harry, whom he knew Hermione had fallen for; Ron eased her onto the couch. "WHO IS IT," came his mother's voice. What with Hermione still sobbing into his shoulder he did not answer at first then softly he called, "Come down here mum."  
  
The two were soon joined by the fiery red headed woman who sat down beside Hermione. "What is the matter?" Hermione now tried to speak and though thoroughly muffled and almost lost in her sobs, Ron heard. "It... its Harry."  
  
Ron gave her time to calm down. Eventually she did and by that time the rest of the Weasleys, with the exceptions of Percy, Bill, and Charlie, had assembled. "I sent him a letter to ask if he was alright... and when one came back... well."  
  
Ronald Weasly brushed the hair out of her eyes and put a comforting hand on her shoulder as she withdrew the envelope with her name written on it. On the back of the envelope was a finger print, in red. "I don't think he knows he left it." Hermione said and Molly Weasly gasped and turned away. "He spilled a bit of red ink... so what?" Ron asked as he held Hermione tight.  
  
"Ron is it just me, or are you truly an idiot? That's blood that is! Our old mate Harry must be cutting himself." George said placing a comforting hand on his mother's shoulder, Fred doing the same. After taking a long moment to calm down Hermione continued, "I had just sent him a letter before I got here. I want you and Harry to come to my house for the summer. We'll be alone for a week but my parents said it was alright.  
  
But then this happened and I came right over. And now I don't want to let him out of my sight. I need your help Ron; we need to get him now, before he can really do anything stupid." With his family's blessing Ron said his goodbyes, packed his trunk rather quickly and let Hermione lead him to the nearest street where they called the knight bus. "Where too?" So was the cry of the pimply faced conductor. Taking two beds on the bus they decided to head straight there and not detour to drop off Ron's' stuff... "Little Winging, Privet Drive, Surrey." 


	2. End it scum

(Disclaimer: I didn't do it! Oh wait I mean, I do not own Harry poth- erm Potter!)  
  
I hope that I do not do too dismally! Bare with me everybody okay? Flames Allowed this chapter only! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Harry James Potter sat on his bed on Privet Drive a nasty looking blade in his hand. His left arm was on his left leg palm up and the tip of his tiny but incredibly sharp dagger was lightly pressing into his wrist. Slowly he moved it up his arm, as he had done many times before and grunted as he cut half way around his arm in the crook of his elbow. As the blood spilled into the small bowl joining the rest of the collection from the past week, he reflected on his past adventures.  
  
'I sit here alone. Being solely responsible for my godfather's death, can I go on living? Apparently, and this makes me feel as horrible as Wormtail, I can live while those I care for have died, for I am afraid. I am afraid of death. I... am a coward. Common filth.' Harry did the same to his other arm, this time deeper with anger and disgust, thoughts of this nature consuming him. He was so deep in this daily ritual that he heard not the door burst open downstairs, nor his uncle and aunt trading well placed insults with two young Wizards, he didn't even hear them coming up the steps. So it is no surprised jumped when his bedroom door flew open and his usual ritual was interrupted. Someone crossed the room in a blur and knocked the blade and bowl of blood away. This someone was Ronald Weasly, his best friend.  
  
Dear old Ron wasn't alone though, seconds later Hermione Granger ran right at him, flung her arms around him and knocked him back on the bed. She was sobbing, sobbing uncontrollably. And it was his entire fault.  
  
Harry looked down unbelieving... he had done this, made this beautiful girl cry, he wanted to comfort her, to say everything was okay, but he'd be lying. What he wanted most was to be able to plunge his blade deep into his disgusting worthless heart. To end it now for the pain he had caused her. Though somehow he knew he wouldn't, not yet anyway.  
  
However, some tiny hint of him returned and he put a comforting hand on Hermione's back as she cried, his black button up shirt becoming damp. Harry held her that way for a good while, Ron examining the blade Harry had used in disgust. He tossed it aside and growled. "Harry Potter, you idiot!" Ron said a moment after Hermione had let him up. This comment was accompanied by a strong stinging blow to the face.  
  
Harry's first reaction was to ball up his fist, and raise it for a return punch that would probably release a few of Ronald's teeth. His second to let it loosen his hand, his third to sigh and say, "I guess I deserved that, Hermione you have my blood on you... you should wash up. Bathroom is across the hall." She left promising a return and making him promise to be there.  
  
Ron sat down on the bed and said. "This has to be the stupidest thing in history!" Harry rounded on him, his rage resurfacing.  
  
"OH YEAH!? DID YOU JUST CAUSE YOUR GODFATHERS DEATH!? ARE YOU LIVING WITH VERNON, DUDELY AND PETUNIA DURSLEY OF NUMBER FOUR PRIVET DRIVE!? I THINK NOT!" He roared. Ron did something uncharacteristic then, he matched Harry's voice level.  
  
"THE GIRL WHO LOVES YOU IS ACROSS THE HALL WORRIED SICK YOU IDIOT! AND WHAT DO YOU DO!? CUT YOURSELF! THAT'S VERY WISE! WHATS YOUR NEXT GENIUS MOVE, RAMMING THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!?"  
  
Harry calmed down and examined the blade now taking it in his hand. "You don't know how many times that almost was the next move, and the last, Ron. And anyway, all those close to me die! SO if I die they won't have to worry." A solemn, morbid voice said, "If you die, then everyone dies. As Dumbledore told you last year." Weakly, Hermione whimpered as she whispered it. "How did you know?"  
  
Hermione said nothing for a second and then, "I'm not sure. I really don't know." She was now washed up and looking more beautiful then ever went right to him and hugged him tightly. "You and Ron are coming to stay the summer... I'll need someone to keep me company while my parents are away... other then the butler."  
  
Harry's eyes were bloodshot; they had a haze that reflected his inner confusion. But he couldn't decide what if... he finally got the guts to end it? Would he kill himself right there in one of Hermione's guest rooms? The answer came to him easily enough and he knew he spoke the truth. 'Yes.' Using a smile as he so often did, to cover up his pain, he replied. "Sounds good. Knight bus?" Ron who was silent and looked rather grudging letting this go so quickly, watched as the master negotiator that was Harry led her away from the subject of his attempts at his own life gracefully and easily. Ron unable to help it, found himself sickened with his friend, and his friends empty, hollow, lying excuse for a smile. 


	3. Unusual Stealth Vandalism

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Harry Potter, after being led to Hermione Grangers house, had met her parents, had been actually drilled by her father about his relationship with Hermione, which, he admitted was a good bit more then, just 'friends'. Luckily he had worn long sleeves each time to cover his wounds, and they seemed very pleased with him so he figured he wouldn't have much trouble getting on their good side.  
  
His big lapse in emotion came about three days before Donald and Jessica Granger went on their trip. Harry had been outside in the early morning alone and had been appreciating the view of the sun rise, which was actually clearing his mind of his morbid thoughts, when suddenly Mr. Granger's voice brought him to his senses.  
  
"So tell me Harry, are your parents both Wizards as well?" Harry turned, saw the man behind him, then turned back and hung his head, he still blamed himself for their death, and as he had learned, memories could make a vengeful reappearance.  
  
"My parent's are both dead... my godfather as well, yes though they were all Wizards. My Aunt and Uncle who I'm forced to live with are Muggles though. So is my cousin. W-why do you ask?" He felt ashamed, largely because he blamed himself, but also because now here he was crying, actually crying, in front of this man. Of course all Mr. Granger could see was Harry's absurd shaking, but he put two and two together anyway.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean..." Harry shook his head, and turned and walked off down the street, promising the man he would return before breakfast. Truly Harry didn't know if he'd ever return, but he figured he might. As he ran down the street trying to find privacy he found instead refuge with a group of muggles who sat listening to a very familiar song.  
  
'You'll take my life but I'll take yours too! You fire your musket I'll run you through! So when you're waiting for the next attack, you better stand there's no turning back the bugle sounds the charge begins but on this battle field no one wins. The smell of acrid smoke and horse's breath, as I plunge on into certain death! OOOOOHH' Harry nodded to them; they were about his age and seemed to be having a morning party, though most looked dead tired. "Iron Maiden?" One particularly fired-up redheaded guy stopped his head banging as a neighbor called for the music to be turned down. "You guessed it bro." He said to Harry in an obvious American accent. 'The horse he sweats with fear, we break to run. The mighty roar of the Russian Guns. And as we race on towards the human wall. The screams of pain as my comrades fall.' "You want to join us? We're looking for some fun a mile or so from here, if you catch my drift." The boy nodded at a bag of eggs and toilet paper... suddenly Harry could not resist the urge to wreak havoc and forget his torment. 'When a Russian gets me in his sights. He pulls the trigger and I feel the blow, a burst of rounds take my horse below.  
  
"Sure why not?" The boy turned away and began to rummage in his bag for something pulling out a small tube of hair gel and trying to tame his wild hair. "You look like you could use some too... what'd you say your name was again? I'm Shawn, but they call me the Demon King." Harry declined it and said, "Harry Potter, nice to meet you." Shawn turned and yelled to his comrades who were all gathered around taking stock of their supplies. "Yo! HEY DREW, THEO, KYLE, AND MATT GOT ROOM FOR ONE MORE?" He yelled over the end of the song which a tall lanky blonde kid restarted by pressing a button on the stereo.  
  
The four seemed to consider this for a second then nodded and made their way over to Harry, Harry sized them up quickly. They were all quiet tall but by far the blondes were the tallest two. The shorter of the two held his hand out. "I'm Matt." He pointed too the taller and nodded. "Kyle," then to a shorter pudgy guy with brown hair, "Theo," He nodded to the last, a normal sized guy with black hair and eyes that seemed to scream 'evil!' Harry liked these guys already.  
  
As they walked Shawn explained. "All but one us have been at the same school at one time, that one being Kyle, anyway Ted and I are music writers for an upcoming band called the Melvin, We balance out each others lyrics, though I am the main Lyricist, I sing backup if you can believe it... Ted drums. These three are our trouble making friends. Needless to say I don't try to stop them. Anyway you can call us as a whole Unusual Stealth, an inside joke between Ted and I." Harry grinned at the resemblance this was to Lupin's comment a few months ago. Harry realized with a twinge that for once he wasn't wearing long sleeves. It was only a matter of time before Shawn said, "You cut yourself bro? Hey it is none of my business but that's not the way to live man. Trust me I would know, I've seen too many people who've attempted it."  
  
Harry shrugged and kept walking. The rest of the morning was filled with egging houses mainly and soaping some windows, they never truly got the TP out. After a bit Harry said that he would be heading back and shook hands with each of them in turn. Shawn slipped him a piece of paper. "My cell number, aye. Don't loose touch, say thankya." Ted looked over at him and nudged him with his large elbow. "Dude, how many times do I have to say this, stop reading Stephen King! Or at least stop talking like his characters it's so annoying." Harry only shrugged deciding he would call before he went to Hogwarts for perhaps another morning like this.  
  
They parted ways and he began his jog to Hermione's house, knowing that they would still be asleep. On his way he passed the house where he had met them and heard another Iron Maiden song playing 'Sun and Steel' it was another of his favorites, Muggle music was pretty good all around. Except rap, he hated it.  
  
Harry sat down now outside the Granger Mansion as his long forgotten torment made a return as harsh as a tropical storm. He began to mutter to himself. "You know you shouldn't be living Potter, you've caused so many deaths you yourself should be dead. Sirius... Cedric... your mom and dad, you killed them. None of them deserve to be dead and you killed them all you idiot boy." He was scared at how much he sounded like Snape as he continued to rant to himself about how unworthy he was to have life and finally having worked himself into true sadness felt that he had found his 'guts'. He snuck inside and made his was to his room where he knew his dagger would be, when he got there... his bed was occupied... by...Dobby the House-elf.  
  
"Dobby, this is a Muggle house! You can't be here!" Harry whispered sternly. Dobby gave a determined look and said. "Master sends Dobby to stop Harry Potter Sir... Harry Potter was about to makes a grave mistakes sir. Dobby had to stop Harry Potter. Harry Potter mustn't be angry... goodnight."  
  
Dobby snapped and to Harry, all was black. When next he woke he was lying under his covers and he wasn't alone... oh how he only wanted to be alone...Hermione sat on the edge of his bed. "Did you hear me Harry? Breakfast is done." He'd have to wait. 


	4. Help me

Chapter 2 was dismal. Flames are quiet welcome for it. Forgive me JK!  
  
'Holy cricket, help me.' This was Harry's thought three days later as he lie on the dark green sheeted bed in Hermione Grainger's guest room. He had just gotten 'the guts' to end it there. He knew when Hermione found him it would traumatize her, maybe even permanently scar her, but thought that she would be better off anyway, without him to weight her down, besides Dumbledore can handle Tom Riddle, he Harry, had done enough.  
  
The blood was spilling from his wrists, staining his white shirt and his shoes and socks, and even staining his skin. He couldn't help it as exhaustion, not the loss of blood claimed him into unconsciousness he cried out. "FORGIVE ME, LORD!"  
  
Ron had been on his way to get Harry down for a breakfast, because Hermione was hurrying to get their breakfast done before her pool party started, where she would invite some Muggle friends over. IT was just the three of them in the house for the week and as he heard the cry of his best friend and the thump of a body hitting the floor, he worried it would be only two.  
  
"HERMIONE! YOU EITHER BRING ME A KEY TO HARRY'S ROOM OR I'M BUSTING THE DOOR DOWN!" There was nothing in the way of an answer except thudding footsteps. "The key got lost a long time ago, why?" "Go away Herm." She didn't falter; she stayed exactly where she was. "Why?" Instead of answering he put his shoulder to the door. He thrust himself forward and the door came clear off its hinges, he would have to fix the damage before he left, that meant a drive to the hardware store and perhaps a totally new door.  
  
He could do this easily, and Hermione had a driver's license so she could drive him there so that he could get a new door and hinges. Ron's mind lost all of that as his eyes fell on the bleeding form of his friend. Hermione looked unbelieving. "He slit his wrists, how long has he been lying there do you know Ron?" Ron examined him. "A minute or two, I don't think there's a need for an ambulance as long as we cover the wounds now."  
  
"We will need to change the bandages every hour. Alright, Ron there is no time to waste getting the bandages from downstairs." She reached over and found one of Harry's white shirts which were luckily made of weak material. She cut two strips off with Harry's dagger and then tossed it aside, wiping her hand on her pant leg, and tied a strip to either bleeding wound, almost instantly the strip was red. She went to the other and got it covered too. "He will probably be out for a good long time..., do you mind if I stay with him while you're at the pool party?" Hermione said holding Harry tight.  
  
"Hermione, he would have wanted you to go out there and have fun, and who's to say he won't wake up soon." Ron stood and moved towards the doorway. "Besides, he must've passed out from exhaustion, not loss of blood. There wasn't enough time for that, and he hasn't slept much, been spending early morning with a group of muggles. Now stay here while I go downstairs, the bloods already seeping through those things."  
  
After Ron left to go get the bandages she sat down beside him on the floor and lifted his head and laid it on her lap, stroking his hair. The first thing she would have to do when he woke up was to plant one on his lips; the second was to slap him across the face. That was horrible! To think that about someone she loved... wait a second... she had just admitted it. "I... love him."  
  
Ron who had been standing in the doorway now approached and said. "I know you do. Now lets get him cleaned up a bit." The bandages were put on and the blood Ron washed from his friends arm. "Foolish wench." He muttered; beginning to become tired of the way Harry was lately. He didn't truly know if he could take another one of these stunts... not now that the three were alone and their was more of a chance no one would catch him. They would just have to watch harder now, that's all, really hard. 


	5. Of Pensives and Pool Parties 'What'

So... thanks for the reviews. Here goes nothing.  
  
By the time the first guest had arrived an hour later, Harry sat on the couch Hermione in his arms. She didn't even hear the doorbell ring the first time or Ron leading the first guest through. "Remember Harry, I love you... you can't do yourself in like that. I don't know what I'd do without you." Harry comforted her rubbing her back lightly as they hugged. "Hem, Hermione aren't you going to introduce me?"  
  
The first guest was a rather breathtaking young woman with whom Ron seemed much taken with. She stood at five foot five with long bronze hair and blue eyes. "Remember they don't know about US." She whispered to Harry then broke away from him still clutching his hands as if afraid he would suddenly pull out a knife and end it there in front of them all.  
  
"Erica, this is my friend Ron, and this... is Harry... someone who is just a bit more then a friend." She said winking at him. Harry at that would have usually, blushed, or shown a reaction of some sort. But this time he didn't even look at them. Hermione still clutched his hands tight, and seemed reluctant to let go but did so to lead her friend to the pool. "I'll... join you guys in a while." Harry said. "No knife. I promise. I just need to change bandages."  
  
Erica gave Harry an odd sort of look, Hermione gave him a searching look, and Ron gave Erica an 'I'm-drooling' look. As soon as he was alone he sat back and closed his eyes. An idea ran through his head. He just hoped he had enough money. He first went to his room where he changed the bandages as he was commanded to do by Hermione, then opened his trunk and pulled out his money sack. Should he go now or go down to the party and go tomorrow? Well, he'd compromise; he'd rush to Diagon Alley and then hurry back. First however he wrote a letter to George Weasly. He dashed back outside and let out a yell.  
  
"Hermione, I'll be back in half an hour. I have to buy something! And I'm meeting a member of the DA" He said waving to Hermione who was currently with a group of girls who had showed up while he was upstairs.  
  
Ron was currently talking with Erica their bare feet dangling in the pool. By the looks of things it was working out because as Harry watched she leaned over and whispered in Ron's ear, whatever she said was enough to make him turn bright red and pull back looking almost shocked. This seemed to make her laugh, and for the first time in so long, it made Harry laugh.  
  
Harry stood outside Hermione's house and making sure no one was looking, drew his wand out. How lucky he was that no one was around. He stepped onto the bus and paid enough for a bottle of water. "Hullo there Harry, you wanted to meet with me?" After taking a seat beside George, Harry sat down. "You're the only place I could turn to truly. You're folks and brothers and sister just wouldn't... truly know how to deal with this. After last year, though..." He had walked into the Gryffindor common room one early morning and had walked in on none other then George Weasly. George had had a knife in his hand and had obviously been thinking along the lines that Harry had been earlier this morning.  
  
"I need your help George. You've saved my bacon plenty of times in Quidditch, will you save it again for me?" George nodded lightly and examined the bandages on Harry's wrist. "Then help me... George I want you to wipe my memory. I want to forget Sirius. I want to know nothing about him but an unconnected name. No memories. As soon as I sort of, put a copy of them in a pensive, if I can find one, then wipe it." George put a hand to his chin as if in thought. "Are you absolutely sure of this?" Harry nodded. "I'll lock the pensive up in my safe at Gringotts then you make me forget. But not the memory of me locking it up. I want to be able to access the Pensive if anything ever... calls for it. Do we have a deal?"  
  
George nodded reluctantly and soon they stood inside a shop filled with various items, none of which he examined. "Hello Mr. Weasly, how's business? And look its Mr. Potter, how I can help you." Harry nodded towards a row of pensive. "I need a pensive to keep some important memories in so I can wipe the original from my head." The shop keeper didn't as questions, instead he pulled one down, money was exchanged and Harry acquired the Pensive.  
  
Fifteen minutes later he stood outside of his Gringotts vault, Bill and George beside him. "George one moment." HE ran through every memory of Sirius, or information of Sirius taking each out and placing a copy of it in the pensive as he thought it. Even though at the end he was crying and wasn't ashamed of it, he turned away as he placed the pensive in his vault. "Now do it George, before I chicken out."  
  
Though George hesitated a moment he raised his wand eventually. "OBLIVIATE!" In a flash of light he felt an odd feeling run through him as he lost knowledge and memories. A moment later, in regards to Sirius Black, the name was all he knew. He also knew there used to be something special about the person behind the name but couldn't place it. He also knew that he was happy about that. When he looked up George and Bill both looked very exhausted and he knew they were... mentally. But he was twice as much, and this sensation was erased by a kind of goofy happiness. Harry didn't know what he had put in the pensive... but apparently it had been the major source of his sadness for he was happy as could be now, and he paused for a moment to wonder what it had been... after a bit of walking down Diagon alley like that he let his mind go back to the sense of joy he had at being with Hermione, who he truly loved, and with Ron.  
  
Harry caught the knight bus and grinning at Stan and Ern he said. "Back to where you picked me up if you please!"  
  
Now using a tactic some others use... I need five reviews or the next chapter ends in a dangerous cliffy! Have fun! 


	6. Pool Partie's done

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I don't own Hermione Granger or any other Hp characters, and I do not own any HP places, spells, phrases, words, trees. I DO NOT OWN MY OWN SOCKS! okay I got away from myself.  
  
Well maybe some of you angst lovers don't like the way I did off with it, but I promise before this is done, anyone who feeds off of angst will be full for a year. Well time for fun...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry erupted from Hermione's back door in a weird mix of joy and energy, most of the guests hadn't arrived yet, in fact since he had left only two more people had joined them. That was fine with him. He snuck wordlessly down the steps into the pool putting a finger to his mouth as he came silently behind Hermione who seemed not to have noticed him and spread his arms as if to grab her from behind. "Harry Potter, sneaking up on me?" He lowered his bandaged arms slightly in shock, but this did not stop him from having fun. He leapt forward anyway and the two went falling into the water. When they surfaced everyone even Ron, who seemed to have barely been able to pull away from Erica, was laughing. He looked around, unable to see Hermione.  
  
"What-ugh!" He felt fingers wrap around his ankle and tumbled backward. As he resurfaced he heard. "That's what you get Harry!" Hermione was smiling now but gave Ron a, 'what happened to him?' look that Harry didn't notice. Suddenly she looked past Harry and said. "Hey guys! Glad you could join us." Harry turned and watched as a familiar group of boys made their way towards the pool. They all wore swimming trunks and white wife beaters. "Harry these are some American kids who come here every now and then, call themselves," Harry interrupted grinning. "Unusual Stealth, met these guys earlier this week. How ya doing?" He raised his hand in welcome grinning almost childishly.  
  
"So, you're the boy Hermione's been talking about," Shawn said looking slightly worried as he tossed aside his wife beater and joined them in the pool. The others followed suit. As he swam past Harry clearly heard him mutter. "Not entirely sure if this is the kind of guy for you Herm." He made a kind of motion with his finger across his right wrist. Harry then understood. "OOOH! I don't do that anymore." He grinned hugely despite this knowing feeling of not being whole. Why had he done it in the first place? Besides Hermy said she wuvs me." He said childishly as he put his arms around her waist. Harry didn't know how to tell her that he felt the same... but he was definitely working on a plan. She giggled lightly, and Shawn shot Harry a sort of look that was clearly true envy. It's obvious that Shawn had feelings for her, but ... who cares! As his Uncle Vernon would have said, that's life, and life sucks.  
  
"Harry-" Harry dodged a wave as the form of Matt dropped into the pool near him, and grinned as he took Hermione underwater with him and they both came up. "-Potter!" He made as if to let go of her and she held onto his hand. "Just a moment longer." She whispered and moved back so she was leaning against him, he blushed causing many of the girls -except Erica who seemed thoroughly enticed by Ron- shot Hermione a look that was quiet like the one Shawn had just given Harry. A couple even winked at him. Hermione whispered something to Ron who barely seemed to notice. But he, Harry was preoccupied by the warm body against him that was pulling him to the steps in the corner of the pool. He gave in and was drawn out of the pool and into the shade of the patio. "RON! COME HERE!" Hermione scolded. Ron who seemed to be thinking that he should crack his wand in half right now and stay with Erica, hesitated and then followed. That's when Hermione rounded on Harry.  
  
"What's happened to you!? You're acting as if nothing is wrong. Are you in denial about Sirius?" Harry was confused, and his face showed it. "Who is Sirius? The name rings a bell... but..." Ron and Hermione shared a worried look. "Harry Sirius is-" Hermione started but a new voice interrupted. "Not something to worry about." George Weasly stood behind Harry. "Ron, Hermione, come with me for a second." At Hermione's bid Harry returned to the pool where he lay on his back not truly moving but drifting from side to side in the water.  
  
"What's going on here George!?" Hermione demanded in a good impression of the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts. "Harry wrote to me to meet him on the Knight bus. Once there he asked me if I would let him sort of, backup his memories on a pensive, and then erase a few. He made me do it. Now all he knows is that a pensive is in his vault, he doesn't know what's in it, but I do. Everything concerning Sirius Black is in there. Concerning his guilt as well.  
  
Ron stood against a wall and turned to see Harry actually relaxing in the pool. "This sudden happiness is false then. He pretty much erased all bad emotions... correct?" George nodded. "I thought I ought to come just in case. Good thing I did... I'm going home now. Mom is worried sick." Hermione thought for a second then said. "Stay, swim with us. Just conjure yourself some trunks and join us." George grinned. "Under one condition. Ronnikins has to introduce me to his wuver." Ron turned red and the three soon joined the party. When they arrived, Harry was gone. Ron and George went to talk to Erica and Hermione began to look around and soon found Harry and Shawn and the others near the radio she had playing. It was currently playing a familiar rock song. She found Shawn singing to it and Harry doing an incredibly odd bit of slam dancing with Andrew and Matt. "And say all my prayers... WHAT COULD BE BETTER THEN A- SWAN DIVE INTO THE ASPHALT! I DON'T KNOW! NOTHING COULD BE BETTER THEN A- SWAN DIVE INTO THE ASPHALT!" It quieted for a moment. Then was softer. "You should ask somebody because I've got nothing to lose tonight I misplaced my life tonight, chased all my friends away tonight I don't say the right things I don't look the right way that's just not me I listen to my music too loud and watch too much damn TV" Something seemed to click with Harry and he stopped in mid jump... and a familiar morbid look hit and he just kind of sank to the ground...  
  
Harry sat there confused. That song... had described how he had felt when he had awoken that morning... why was he so sad... so angry then... and not now... why had George been pointing a wand at him. Perhaps... he had had George erase something form his mind... yes... that must be it... the key to his sadness had been erased. Why? What was it? Suddenly his train of thought was interrupted by... no not now... but yes... his scar erupted into pain. He put his head in his hands growling from the exertion of not screaming. Suddenly he felt something new... his scar was bleeding. He began to shake.  
  
Four of the members of Unusual Stealth backed away a good distance. Shawn was still away but not as far and was motioning for Drew to throw him the small bag he had brought. He caught the bag and withdrew a cross. "This dude possessed!" Lucky no up rise came because the music was too loud. Hermione kneeled down beside Harry. "He's hurt that's all. Shawn goes get me some gauze from the bathroom." Shawn abandoning his horrible joke tossed the untreated Cross onto the ground and rushed inside. Luckily the blood was in small quantities and after a while it had been stopped completely. "Hermione...." Harry said calmly. "Send them all away... and we have to run too." As he bid the muggles were soon gone with wishes for his recovery. "Voldemort and the Death Eaters are coming... all of Wizard kind is doomed if we fight him now Hermione. George can you call the order together? Tell a few of them to meet me..." He wracked his mind for a place where Voldemort wouldn't show up. "The Iron Maiden concert down town, I have some Muggle money and I can get the three of us in." George nodded and departed. "I've got a feeling that the memories in the pensive in my vault are what have caused me that sadness. After it all ends I need them back though, before we go to Hogwarts." Harry Ron and Hermione walked through Hermione's front door a few minutes later dressed in hooded cloaks. "Lets get down there fast it starts in three hours... the KB can't take us there. I instructed George to have them get us about halfway through the concert." With that the three ran down the driveway and out onto the street.  
  
Back outside the Granger residence a red-haired boy stood up. "Time for some concert tickets." Shawn said. 


	7. Some Very Unusual Stealth

Disclaimer: Don't own it. I own Andrew Ted Kyle and Matt though, and Shawn because I am him.  
  
This will be incredibly short. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------  
  
Four people sat in a small room with rap playing in the background. They were taking turns in choosing the song and after a while a fifth joined them. This one with red hair. "TURN THAT CRAP OFF!" Shawn said forcefully. It went off immediately. He wasn't going to admit that he believed Harry was actually a... wizard... but he knew something was odd. "Okay, something dangerous could go down at the Iron Maiden concert concerning our two friends. I have three tickets. Matt, Andrew, and Ted you three I trust to keep a level head in the face of danger. Sorry Kyle, but you've already proved to me that thinking in dangerous situations is not your forte." Kyle shrugged and nodded. "No argument here."  
  
"Come on we're calling a cab. Kyle if anyone calls... I'm asleep... Ted met a local band and is filling in as drummer... Andrew... he's joined a local basketball tournament for the day. Got it?" Kyle nodded. "Count on me." Shawn rounded on the other three. "You guys be ready for the kind of stuff we went through with The Rebels... but something tells me if half the stuff Harry and Hermione talk about are true... it'll be no help. But we're going to try it." Andrew gave him a questioning look. "And that is?" Shawn took a deep breath. "I think they're magicians of some sort... no Wizards." Andrew had a look of mild fear on his face... he was obviously envisioning a group of Wicca's settled around a fire. Matt nodded, Matt believed that something was out there... and here was his proof... the word of his best friend... which he wouldn't take for granted. Ted's face clearly expressed his unbelief.  
  
"Scared or not.... believing or not... we got work to do boys... something is going down... they're ready for a fight if the look on Harry's face is any indication. I'll set my watch and warrant on it." Minutes later they sat in the back of a cab the three each preoccupied by their own thoughts.  
  
'A wizard? If these things are real... and he is one of them, and they're actually worried about this Voldemort then trouble will definitely ensue.' Shawn thought as the driver pulled away and suddenly he let out a yell. "Stop!" The driver hit the brakes and Shawn hopped out and ran a few meters back to where Kyle sat outside. "Kyle quick bring me Dreath and Orion." A few minutes later he returned to the cab a sword sheathed at his belt and a dagger there too. "Matt you know how to use it. " He unhooked the daggers sheath and watched as Matt hooked it then withdrew the dagger and placed it back in. "Drew you'll distract the guards while I bring this in." Andrew nodded. "Ted... I have the oddest inkling that we're going to need some form of communication. Those boards above the stage... see if you can find the control room before the concert starts... station yourself near it but out of site." He passed each of them a high powered walk talky. "Andrew... just incase they accidentally get onto this frequency, you're Jeff. Ted you're Alpha, Matt you're Blade... I'm Death, like my sword."  
  
The cabbie who hadn't heard this whispered conversation pulled to a stop out front of a large area with a stage in the middle. There was a gate and Shawn saw a portion unguarded which he could easily climb. First though, he hid his blade in the bushes near the parking lot. He showed his four tickets to the guard who let him in and walked around as Ted took off and Matt did the same. Andrew stood talking to the guard about the bands which would be playing tonight. Shawn pretended to have left something outside- which he did...- and left... now that he had given the guard all but the stubs of his ticket him could come and go.  
  
Shawn sat down in the bushes as Ted radioed in. "This is Alpha calling Dreath Come in? Over." Shawn looked around. "Dreath here read you loud and clear. Over." A pause and then, "Target Identified, janitors closet near it, I picked the lock and am inside now, I locked it back. Awaiting instructions over." Shawn stood, reattaching Dreath to his belt. "Stand by Alpha, I repeat you need to stand by and be ready to sneak in on my instructions. Be quick because you'll probably be caught quickly. Shorten my message if I have one in the style that you use on the internet. Stand by Over." Then he sent a new one. "Blade and Jeff... I've acquired the goods and am joining you now. Meet me at the southwest side."  
  
Making sure no one was looking Shawn scaled an unprotected portion of the gate. Lucky he was wearing his father's old trench coat, he wrapped it around himself. Matt and Andrew were waiting for him. "What have we gotten ourselves into... sneaking weapons into a concert?" Andrew asked as they took seats five rows from the front... the mosh pit looked so... appealing and would even more so when the music began. "The answer to that is simple." Matt replied rubbing the sheath at his side. "Fun... lots and lots of dangerous fun, the kind only Shawn can bring you into." Shawn nodded an agreement. If they only knew.... A few moments later the famed Iron Maiden was playing the one that had been playing when Shawn and Harry had first met. Shawn stuck his hand into his pocket and found a length of rope. Using it to tie the sheath of the blade to his leg so that it wouldn't move around a lot Shawn stood. "I'll be back in two songs... until then... look for cloaks. Tell me how many people you see with cloaks." He handed his walky talky to Matt, both of whose were off. With that, unable to control himself Shawn leapt into the mosh-pit immediately being thrown around in the group of slam dancers 


	8. Alpha, relay the message Covers blown

(Disclaimer: I only own Unusual Stealth. Have fun and enjoy)  
  
A/N: Well this is getting a bit off of the little storyline I had planned. But the fate of man kind still rests on Harry's shoulders, fun huh? But I think its time the Wizarding world is revealed. I'm afraid to say that my promise of angst will probably not be fulfilled. In a dream last night I thought up a whole new storyline for this, and I assure you, it'll be better then the one you almost got. Especially for you M- heh, nope won't say it. Absolutely not going to say it!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Harry Potter sat in a chair in the front row as the music continued to play, with Hermione's bidding the three stood and made their way through the mosh-pit for cover, and came out mysteriously unhurt. Now the song ended and Ron, Harry and Hermione sat against the wall. "How long do you think we'll need to wait eye?" Harry asked. And Hermione only shrugged. They stayed silent until Ron made a sort of grunting sound and went rigid. "What is it Ron?" Hermione asked, but Ron didn't seem to notice. His voice was different now... as if he was another person. "The world shall lose a savior and retain him again... they shall regain three more. Those who have thrice defied will defy again. So speaks the Almighty."  
  
As they returned to their seats Harry filled Ron in on what he had just said. "I swear that was a prophecy of sorts! Ron you're a Seer! But what does it mean?" Suddenly Harry's eye was caught by the board which was showing camera views of Iron Maidens various members, or that is, WAS showing the members of Iron Maiden. Suddenly words were on the board above them. Harry leapt to his feet and yelled the words that were above the band. "PETER IS HERE! HAVE FEAR! "  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------- Some minutes earlier...  
  
The east entrance was very deserted and indeed there were only six people there... one of them was rather tall with long silvery hair. He was addressing another who was not of his party. "We wish to gain access to this concert." The guard sighed and shrugged. "You're late but show your tickets." He said eyeing the group... they all - with the exception of the man in front of him- seemed to have gone through a wood chipper. One of them even had a missing piece of his nose, and a peg leg. The oldest withdrew what seemed to be only a piece of wood. "Here they are." He said and suddenly all the guard could think of was what his dinner would be tonight after he got home, absent mindedly he muttered. "Enter and enjoy your show."  
  
Some ten minutes after this incident a certain redhead sat down beside a boy his age with black hair, and another with blonde. Matt handed him his walkie talky which the redhead turned on and instantly a message was being received. "Dreath, I repeat come in Dreath, Jeff, and Blade... someone. OVER!"  
  
He replied instantly. "Dreath, Blade and Jeff here go on. Over." Ted's voice came through shakily. "I don't think it's going to be that easy... Blade will have to distract the ones in control of the target." Shawn looked over at Matt and Matt nodded. "Understood Alpha... stand by. Over Unusual Stealth out." He shut off the walkie talky and sat back. Using the code Matt spoke to him. "Dreath we spotted ten capes. Ones even sitting on Jeff's left." Shawn leaned forward and spotted an incredibly old but well preserved looking man and said. "You, the three Wiz's you track are in danger." The old man turned sharply to Shawn and said. "You know of Wizards? Tell me where is Harry!" Shawn nodded. "We're all Muggles. I overheard them talking of some guy Voldemort. After they took off someone followed them. So I did too. Real big guy... wearing what looked like a hand of silver." Matt interrupted him suddenly. "He's here too." A man beside the old man suddenly stood. "Peter of course. Great, now they're in real danger... and to top it all off Muggles know about us!" Dumbledore shrugged as if to say 'I can fix that last bit.' Suddenly all but the present members of Unusual Stealth and the old man were frozen in time. "My apologies dear boys but you know too much. And you're all a liability, especially now... please forgive me for this." Dumbledore removed his wand and pointed it first to Matt. "OBLIVIATE!" Something odd happened then, Matt had reached into his pocket and withdrawn something, with a jolt Shawn could see it was a wand, well if the thing Dumbledore was holding was a wand that is. "PROTEGO MAXIMUS!"  
  
There in the frozen in time moment in the middle of a group of screaming teens and young adults, Albus Dumbledore put a convincing but false look of complete surprise on his face. As time restarted Matt sank into his chair. "We're not all Muggles." Matt breathed heavily. "If my friends and I have gone as far as to sneak a weapon into this building to help Potter and Granger and Weasly... you're going to let us keep our memories long enough to help. Besides, we have another two people who know about it who aren't present at the moment." Matt said now leading Shawn on with the plan which was in pieces in Matt's mind but still seemingly whole in Shawn's. Shawn withdrew his walkie talky and flipped it on. Before he could speak Andrew grabbed the walkie talky. "MOVE NOW ALPHA RELAY THIS MESSAGE: PETER IS HERE! HAVE FEAR! Listen also the covers blown I'm telling him." This move amused Dumbledore. "Got some more bad news for you Shawn... you're the only Muggle in this group." Andrew stood and cracked his neck... "Drop the act Professor Dumbledore... Harry is in danger."  
  
Shawn stayed still in his chair, then let his head droop into his hands... he thought he had known them so well.... "Are Kyle and Ted as well?" Professor Dumbledore nodded. "I'm very sorry, but I will have to erase your memories after all of it is over, but for now they need your help- ah it seems you've succeeded." The message now was up instead of the pictures of Iron Maiden as they continued to play unaware of this change. Unfortunately it was a bit late.  
  
Only about five rows up, Harry Potter stood wand withdrawn. Cover blown all around the wizards began to gather near the stage. From the back erupted perhaps a hundred Dementors, Death eaters at their tail, in front of all of these stood one evil man. Voldemort was making a stand. Passing Shawn, running in the opposite direction as most Muggles and Wizards alike, (though for different reasons... the Wizards were making a stand,) Harry began his decent through the crowd towards Voldemort who already had his sites set. He heard as he passed Matt saying, "Ted, wand at the ready." All of Unusual Stealth except for Shawn and Ted were following him. Harry turned and was shocked to see them all holding wands. "Sorry man, couldn't tell you. Dumbledore's orders." 'Of course.' Harry thought. "Shawn?" Matt shrugged. "Muggle. I'll explain later." As he turned to continue his approach the others backing him he heard Ron and Hermione yelling for him to wait, as well as a nasty gruff voice. Led by Mad-Eye Moody, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly, and the rest of the Weasly family- with the exception of Ginny- the wizards followed. It would be a head on war. Most Muggles were gone, but some had been captured by Death Eaters and were currently being tortured or levitated.  
  
An odd rage consumed Harry and he raised his wand. "FOR THE ORDER!" He called and suddenly another voice answered... "FOR THE D.A.!" Neville Longbottom stood beside him followed by the Creevey brothers and Zacharias Smith, Ernie followed soon and Harry grunted. Now, the front most Wizards, Harry and Neville, were only a good few meters away from the front most of their opponents, Voldemort, of course.  
  
"HAVE AT THEE POTTER! AVADA KEDAVRA!" "YEEEEEHAAAAA!" Came a familiar deep voice and the flash of green light was intercepted by one of the cheap metal concert chairs, making it implode but canceling the spell. Shawn stood two meters behind him. "I may be no Wiz but I can still wield a chair, AND A BLADE!"  
  
Shawn honestly knew not what he was getting into but he was going to do his best to help. Now he had to, had to help or he would feel a bit like a coward. With a cry of battle, Dreath was released from its sheath and Shawn plunged forward past Harry, dodging another spell from Voldemort by ducking down as it flew past he, Harry and Hermione to hit someone square in the chest. Ron Weasly fell then, to the ground. Harry had seen the spell... it was only a stunner and within seconds Ron was back in the march, a little dazed but okay. Now he positively ran towards Voldemort. But Shawn reached him first and swung his deadly blade...  
  
A/N CLIFFIE! THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR NOT REVIEWING. 


	9. Behind the white Behind the curtain

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: I'll start by replying to my two latest reviewers.  
  
ChileRoland: Okay there Matt, perhaps you are correct, perhaps the first was better, but how would you know not having seen the second? Put that in your pipe and smoke it! :) Nay, seriously though I'll improve on all your suggestions. Thank you.  
  
Other Person: (My apologies but I have not memorized your pen name yet and saw it only once. Forgive me.) Listen, I'm all for constructive criticism, but that was only one step above a flame! You contradicted yourself for goodness sake! You complement it then turn around and insult it. You say you don't understand it, what should I use a different font!? Be clear! I don't take kindly to reviewers who insult but do not explain the reason for their insults, am I too chaotic in my writing like Matt (Roland) suggests? Or is it that for those couple of chapters most of my writing focused on things from Unusual Stealths point of view? Or was it that I'm getting slightly anti-canonical, I'm not very canonical really, you can ask Matt up there. PLEASE EXPLAIN!!!  
  
Now, I'm going to take a very dangerous road here so to speak. This chapter will change a lot, I would like reviews, telling me whether or not its worth my time to continue, because I won't if no one will read.  
  
thank you.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
... he missed. The blade had been slung with full force, all of the Muggles being but had been swung wildly, leaving the attack easily avoidable by Voldemort. Harry watched as Shawn tumbled forward colliding with the handle of his blade and lay still on the ground. "Harry, I've got a plan, you'll have to continue this march alone, the rest of us will back you up from the stage." Harry nodded and decided to cover them with a bit of spell work. Before Harry could fire off a spell though and try to catch Voldemort by surprise a coldness overtook him... the Dementors were too close. Through a haze and fog he raised his wand. "EVERYONE! HAPPY MEMORY!" A loud voice was rounding up the wizards to the stage where the band had long since abandoned their instruments and fled.  
  
Looking around Harry saw himself more or less alone. A voice came over the microphone, it was obviously Dumbledore. "Only you can win it Harry we can only help. On Harry's command everyone." Still feeling deserted even though he knew that on the very edge stood a group of Wizards ready to cast the Patronus charm from a high vantage point, he also knew there was good reason for this, they could get more Dementors in their sites. He focused hard on finding a happy memory while pointing in the direction of what he guessed to be Voldemort and a group of Dementors which he could see vaguely. They seemed to be swooping in on Shawn, time was almost out, and there was no memory for him to find Slowly something vague came, a picture of a dark haired man with an oddly malicious smile. His mind filled magically with all of his memories of Sirius, good and bad, in this way he was able to chose the perfect memory and as he spoke, a chorus of almost heavenly voices joined him. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"  
  
It must have looked pretty confusing to the group of Muggles lying there in their fetal positions as a group of unrelated animals charged at those who swooped down on them. A wolf, a stag, a walrus, an otter, a bear, a dog, and quiet a few others, but incredibly the strongest by far came from Dumbledore who released from his wand what looked to be an oversized phoenix. The Dementors made their retreat and in the end all that was left unscathed on the main part of the battle field were about fifteen Death Eaters, their Muggle captives, Harry Potter, and Voldemort. The wizards who still remained, who hadn't retreated in fear, had stayed on the stage to gain a higher vantage point Voldemort stood with one foot on Shawn's chest. "Stay there Potter or I kill the little runt."  
  
After what seemed an eternity another voice spoke, "You don't want another to die for you do you Potty boy?" Bealtrix Lestrange had finally joined them from the group of Death Eaters. "You think I care about him?" Harry asked shooting a grin evil enough to match Voldemorts. Harry decided to play some mind games. Shawn's eyes widened in fear, but he didn't speak. "I don't give a damn. Come on Tommy boy, kill him, kill him you mudblood." Voldemorts narrow red eyes opened to a degree they probably never had been before and his wand moved from the pitiful form of the Muggle on the ground to someone who stood on the edge of the stage not seventy meters from them. With a twinge of pain Harry saw that he was pointing at Hermione. "Just for that Potter, you get to watch another one die. AVADA KEDAVRA!" The spell was launched, and at this rate there was only one thing which could block it. With a yell of "PETRIFICOUS TOTALUS!" Harry watched Voldemort fall to the ground and then jumped to his left. The spell connected with his chest right about the place where his heart would be, and he felt a horrible pain. A scream rang out followed by many, and as all was fading into black, Harry raised his wand with much effort. He drew a breath in, "SERPENSORTA!", a serpent appeared before him, he exhaled hissing, in the language of snakes here is what he said. "Kill." With that last statement, Harry Potter died.  
  
Then it was white. IN pure confusion Harry sat up, he was wearing pure white from head to toe, all he could see for miles around was white. Against the bright backdrop he saw an approaching form, no two, no three. Soon it was four, behind the first three stood a large man whose hair was bright white with age. As they approached more Harry recognized the first three. "Mum, Dad... Sirius...so I'm actually dead?" His voice echoed endlessly and James raised his head. "You... my son are in the Realm of Transition. This is where your fate is decided." Harry remembered his last word from before... it had been 'kill' he was commanding a serpent to kill... to kill.... it was all a blur. The man behind them spoke. "I'm sorry to say that it isn't over yet for you Mister Potter, you're going back, once again. This time... we aren't sending you back alone." Harry fell back and couldn't move... or else he'd have gaped at the man and ask what he meant.  
  
"Take hands." The man commanded, in an authoritive voice. James Potter looking incredibly happy for his son having just died took Harry's right hand. Lily his left. and then standing directly in front of Harry was Sirius taking the hands of both of his parents. What did he mean go back... go back to... home? There was a blur of colors and then he was on his feet. He turned to his left and looked through the dark and morbid mist around him and saw his parents and Sirius, then all cleared up and without knowing why Harry was running. He shook his head and realized what was going on. "No! FORGET WHAT I SAID!" He hissed at the great serpent which was aiming to strike Voldemort.  
  
With a wave of a long black wand Harry watched as James potter made the snake nonexistent. Voldemort slowly stood. "Potters, Black, this isn't over. WE SHALL MEET AGAIN, AND THAT BATTLE WILL BE OUR LAST!" Voldemort made a striking motion with his wand that was all to familiar, "Protego!" But it was too late. Once again all was black, but a peacful black. Harry fell unconscious gripping the soft hand of James Potter.  
  
He heard Dumbledore, he saw Dumbledore, he believed Dumbledore stood over his bed now trying to speak with him. "Harry, Harry," Harry shook his head violently and then said, with a soft smile. "I had the oddest dream. Why didn't the spell kill me Professor? All it did was knock me out and give me a dream." Harry said. He turned to his left in a daze. Looking at him was Lupin, Matt, Ron, Ted, Andrew and Kyle, the only one missing from that picture was Shawn. Hermione seemed to have fallen asleep crying she seemed to have been being comforted by.... his eyes shot open fully and he sat up. "WHAT!?" Hermione seemed to have fallen asleep being comforted by Lily Potter. "What... who... where...when... oh drat it." Lily shifted her gaze to Harry. "Professor... am I insane?" Dumbledore shook hs head solemnly. "James... Sirius... he is awake." Dumbledore said softly. Prongs and Padfoot entered smiling smiles that seemed to reach to their ears. Lily sat up causing Hermione to wake... "Wh... Harry!" At the same time, Hermione and his mother embraced Harry tightly, smacking heads in the process. They each pulled back laughing. Harry only sat there. "Hermione... they're really here right?" He still didn't trust his eyes despite Dumbledore's comments. Everything came flooding back to him in a wave of memories. "He's convulsing!" James called as he leaned down trying to steady Harry as he shook violently, it calmed and Harry looked up. "Who was he!? Who dad!? Who was he? Was he... G... was that G..." Harry couldn't bring himself to say 'God'. Harry saw the distinct pride on James Potters face at being called 'dad'.  
  
"That was one who we call a Guardian. He protects the Gates Harry, decided on where all of the people go in the afterlife. We waited in the Realm of Transition for you for quiet a while." Lily said after everyone but Sirius, James, herself and Hermione had left the room. Hermione looked at them with wide eyes. Harry's though were wider still. James spoke next. "We're so sorry we all had to leave you, and when Sirius came and told us of everything we were so joyous that you had found so many people to take care of you. Then the Guardian showed us what you were doing to yourself..." Hermione interrupted putting Harry, who now sat up, in a tight hug. "We all love you so much Harry." With that she burst into tears crying into his shoulder. Dazed, confused, and slightly hungry, Harry put one hand on her back, another on the back of her head comfortingly whispering. "It's alright Herm... its over, for now. Voldemort suffered a loss here... and some of his worst enemies are back... he can't win now... don't worry Hermione." She slowly pulled back and Sirius put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on Hermione, you look exhausted, how about we go back to Grimmuald place and you rest, Harry will probably join us in a couple of hours the Healers will want a final look at him and then will release him most likely." Hermione looked reluctant to go. Sirius sighed bent down and whispered something in her ear and she looked up at him with wide eyes. He nodded and she released Harry and was led out of the room.  
  
"What just happened?" Harry asked his father. James shook his head. "Listen Harry, theres something we must tell you." James waved his wand and Harry was clad in Muggle clothing. "But we can't, you'll have to see him for yourself. Come on." James leaned over and actually lifted Harry from his bed. Setting him lightly on his feet James shook his head. "Lily... it's time, Dumbledore was going to do it soon anyway, and they say he's been making a recovery slowly for almost a year, he's been awake for a whole month now. They're thinking of releasing him today even, now that we're back that is. They say Dumbledore has helped him catch up with everyone else who're at the level he's supposed to be at." Harry had a confused look on his face, he had only awoken a few minutes ago. They obviously must have understood his confusion. "No not you dear." Lily said looking pale.  
  
He followed his parents up a floor and into a closed ward. There was a bed behind the curtain to Harry's right. A Healer emerged from it and her eyes went wide when she saw the three. "So soon!?" She asked James sounding almost scandalized. "Harry is fine now, we've just spent twelve years in a form of deep sleep and we're not anywhere near tired... and ... Evan has awoken from something of the same sort. " Lily said quietly... who was Evan, what did this Evan have to do with anything. The Healer left shaking her head. "He's awake now." She said to herself as she shut the door. James looked down at Harry. " You've never read a book about yourself have you?" Harry shook his head. "That's a shame, if you had you would probably be able to piece together what is awaiting you behind this curtain. You would know the whole truth, not the partial one you have received from all your friends... for even they don't know the whole truth. Dumbledore was aching to tell it all the day Sirius died just so you knew... that you weren't alone... but couldn't... not yet." James spoke louder now. "Evan... its us." James pulled open the curtain and Harry backed up with shock, right into his mother who gripped his shoulder tightly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N Cliff hanger. This is where the dangerous road ends, behind this metaphorical road block could be a smoothly paved road or a jagged cliff (irony, or not?). Lets hope it isn't the latter shall we. Well I'm typing already on chapter nine. I suggest for it that you grab some snacks and sit back, it will be a long one as a lot of explaining will have to be done. Good bye! 


	10. The Chamber of Mind Connection

Disclaimer: I own not Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: To the two who last reviewed, thanks so here're some of your answers, we still don't know how Hermione knew about the Prophecy, but you'll find out. Sorry about the delay... well... (Puts the pedal to the metal and holds his breath ready for the plunge off the cliff.) here goes nothing.  
  
"Harry... meet your brother, Evan Jonathan Potter." James said putting a hand on Harry's shoulder "What's going on!?" Harry found himself almost screeching in a shrill voice which clearly expressed his mental instability. He put a hand to his head in pure confusion. When he removed it he was looking once again... at what seemed to be himself. Evan Potter sat in front of his twin brother extending his hand. "Hullo Harry" he said in a calming, warm voice. Harry began to shake again... too much... it was all too much.  
  
He could tell he was becoming unhinged and he knew he had to be stronger or he couldn't beat Voldemort. Like Harry, Evan had a wiry build and thus looked weak and fragile, but Harry figured that like himself, Evan was made of tougher stuff then that, as Voldemort had undoubtedly done this to him the same night he had killed their parents and attempted to murder Harry.  
  
Recalling his attention to his current situation Harry seized control of himself and took Evan's hand firmly, and was shocked when he was pulled into an embrace. When Evan released him he smiled softly. "You've been through a lot Harry, it's written all over your soul." James smiled lightly and said. "You two catch up and in a while a healer will be in to examine you both and determine if you're ready to be released." Lily and James left.  
  
"This is only a bit uncomfortable." Evan said smiling softly. Harry returned it, finally some humor. "Yeah, well then what say we lay it all out, Harry? First, there are some things you've not yet told everyone. In fact only Mum, Dad, Sirius and I think two of your friends know... well and me too." Evan reached out and rolled Harry's sleeve up. "Firstly, Harry you're going to stop that. And the blood collection bowl is going to be destroyed. Alright?" Harry's eyes widened with shock. "Sure... I mean I've got no... Desire to do it anymore.... But how did you know? "  
  
"I, Harry, can read your mind. That's how I've got most of my abilities... I kind of... borrowed the lessons from your memories. If you focus you can read mine too and we can communicate in this manner but we're the only ones it works with. Focus on me." Harry reluctantly followed instructions, he shut out all other thoughts and sounds and suddenly he heard, somewhat loudly a voice in his head. 'Harry, can you hear me?' His eyes widened. 'That's a definite yes... think AT me. I can read your mind when you're thinking but I get only a foggy idea of what you're thinking... you must think at me. Join me in our minds. Close your eyes Harry.' Harry looked at his twin's serene face for a moment before closing his eyes.  
  
He was in a large chamber suddenly full of images of himself and of Evan, the difference was hard to see but Harry could see it Evan looked slightly unnourished and didn't share the scar. Images of Dumbledore floated around Dumbledore was talking about the Patronus Charm to Evan and telling him that due to Harry's ability to do it he would now be able to as long as he could produce a strong enough memory.  
  
Suddenly Harry could see Evan in front of him. Harry still had his eyes closed he knew this yet he could 'see' his brother and couldn't open them, so he did the only thing he could think of, he asked a question. "Evan, where are we?" Evan smiled the same serene smile. "We're in a place... I guess it's like a mental connection expressed through magic... we're in the Chamber of the Mind Connection. That's a good name for it. Here we can access each others thoughts, help each other understand what one is thinking, fill in each others gaps in knowledge. Check your memory for the night Voldemort came, I was fading into the coma when he turned his wand on you, and somehow I've retained it, now it's yours as well." Harry shook his head in confusion, or his Symbolic Body's head. "Check my memory? How, we're in our minds, and I can't go back to the real world." Evan tsked. "This is as real as that Harry.  
  
Look... I started waking up each time your mind was invaded by Voldemort... since then Dumbledore has filled me in. Mum and Dad showed up right before you awoke... and I discovered that I still had memories. But that's off the subject; I'll show you how to get 'back' in a moment for now... just try to think of the memory." So Harry did... trying to find a memory in the chamber he was in. In front of them both flew an image of a one year old Harry standing in his crib.  
  
Voldemort was pointing his wand at Harry. "Young mister Potter... you would have caused me trouble... thank god for the Seer. Your brother may well be the one the Prophecy spoke of, so for good measure in a moment he shall be in an eternal sleep. But you will soon die. Goodbye, Harry Potter, son of those who have thrice defied me." Then all was black as Voldemort yelled the beginning of the Killing Curse.  
  
Harry felt wonder overtake him. Then grief, extremely strong, he had caused another persons life to be ruined... suddenly he didn't feel all of that grief... some was still there but the rest seemed... distant. Instantly Harry understood. "Oh no you don't Harry, you're not at fault here... and from now on I'm going to be here to take part of the burden from you... if you'll let me. I've read, heard about all of it, from members of the order. Also I heard from Hermione and Ron, and I want to help you all, especially you Harry. I'm going to take part of your burden. Please Harry, you have to trust me. I want revenge on Voldemort as much as you, I understand what is at stake, that being your life. I have to help. Now Harry you should breathe deeply."  
  
Harry took a deep breath and suddenly his eyes flew open. A moment after his eyes became accustomed to the light and he saw his brother- he could think of him as his brother easily now... after that- sitting opposite of him, Harry became aware that he was really tired.  
  
Somewhere far off he could feel a weariness that Harry recognized as Evan's. "We're linked now Harry, I can tell. I've read about these links before, they're permanent, and rare. But I'm really tired, it always is like this after the first link I read... should pass in a moment. Just promise you'll throw away the knife and bowl." Harry smiled and thought at him. 'I Promise.' With that Evan fell back onto his bed and fell asleep. Harry took a nearby chair and was surprised when he awoke to a voice.  
  
"Oh my dear! They're both out!" Evan was asleep still, as Harry could tell without opening his eyes, there was only a dull edge of contentedness coming through the link between them, and he must be having a nice dream. Harry opened his eyes and looked at the Healer. "Nope, we're both just incredibly tired." He reached out slowly and touched Evan's shoulder tentatively.  
  
Evan stirred and sat up yawning and smiling. "Wow, they're here already...." He muttered as the Healer ran her wand over Harry then Evan himself. Two slips fall from the wand simultaneously. "You both check out, you're free to go." Harry held out his hand, feeling an unexplained love for the boy in front of him that had come almost immediately. A brotherly love, he thought then chuckled. 'Well duh Harry.' Evan thought at him and Harry heard him laugh as he stepped out of bed and immediately fell forward into Harry's waiting arms. "Thought that'd happen, I'm not a healer or a Muggle Doctor but I'm smart enough to know your leg muscles aren't too strong yet... come on." He flung one of Evan's arms around his shoulder and helped him out of the room.  
  
They were met by Dumbledore. "Harry you and Evan are to come directly to a meeting of The Order. Here, an authorized portkey. Hold tight to him Harry." Unceremoniously, Dumbledore shoved a small brass ring into Harry's free hand. There was a small jerk and they began to swirl. Softly he heard Evan's mental voice imploring him not to release him. They appeared in the kitchen of Number Twelve. Percy and all the Weasly brothers with the acception Ron stood in front of him. "Charlie... Help me get him to a seat." Harry said and moments after sitting Evan into a chair they all rounded on him. "Is it true Harry?" Fred asked. "Are they back?" George asked. "Seriously!?" Bill asked.  
  
Charlie and Percy asked the same question. "And Sirius too?" "Whoa you guys... he can only answer so much at once." Sirius stepped into the room in his full glory and as Harry looked around, he saw most of the order sitting at the table. Unceremoniously, Dumbledore, James Potter, and Lily Potter appeared into the Kitchen with three loud simultaneous cracks. The members of the Order who had not been present at the concert... very few that was, began to murmur. Suddenly a nagging question came from Harry's mouth.  
  
"Where is Shawn? Did you already wipe his memory? I wanted to thank him!" Dumbledore smiled. "We have decided he can keep his memory until Voldemort has fallen. He and the rest of them are with Mr. Weasly and Mrs. Grainger in the basement. They await the presence of you and Evan as soon as you're done here. This may be tough but I'm going to need to confront you here and now about those."  
  
Dumbledore removed with a motion of his wand, the pads on Harry's wrists revealing scars. Harry felt anxiety rise in him, and felt it being staved off by Evan's calming thought voice telling him to relax. " Wh... did you... cut yourself? Why!?" Remus Lupin asked as he pulled Harry's now bare wrist out. Harry kept his head down as he heard Mundungus and Shacklebolt muttering, Tonks gasping, Percy tsking, and Bill and Charlie saying, "Harry, how could you do that?" Harry felt himself shake and knew the tears were coming. Evan's hand found his shoulder... followed by his godfathers. His parents stood above him smiling softly, comfortingly. "Don't worry Harry; we're not here to give you grief or guilt." Dumbledore said. "We just..." James trailed off and Lily finished. "We want you to promise not to do it ever again no matter what happens." Harry felt his brother's grip intensify. "I promise... and I apologize to all of you."  
  
Harry didn't await anymore reaction as Dumbledore asked him if he Evan and the Weasly twins would please leave. Immediately Harry helped Evan to his feet and helped him limp out. Before they could get to the basement George turned. "Fred... I need to come clean with you... I've done what Harry did... Harry... stopped me from it. You see when Sirius died... I felt so guilty... when dad was in the hospital all I did was goad him about how he was sitting around doing nothing. And I felt I had caused another bit of pain in Harry's life... so I ... just thought you should know." George Weasly smiled meekly at Evan and Harry and Fred then, a first in Harry's book happened, George burst into tears.  
  
Fred and George stood staring at each other in the way they usually did as if they were smoothing things over and then nodded simultaneously. Suddenly it hit Harry, either that or the verbally silent Evan mentally pushed it into his mind. "You two have the connection too don't you?" Fred looked shocked then looked at Evan and nodded smiling in realization. "Yeah." Harry was confused. "Then how did you manage to keep it from Fred this long?" He asked George. "It's called Mind block. Now that you have the problem, perhaps I'll teach it to you some time." Harry shook his head smirking slightly as a red faced George threw his arms around Fred Evan and himself.  
  
"Come on now you three... they'll want us down there. Especially Evan and Fred. Fred saved Hermione's life you know... a Death Eater had fired a Killing Spell at her... Fred knocked her out of the way just in time and ducked himself." Harry smiled. "Thanks Fred." Evan had been quiet mentally and physically for a while so Harry became worried and was quickly verbally comforted. "Don't worry Harry... I'm just rather weak...none of my muscles are too strong." As they arrived in the basement Harry helped Evan to a chair and then they were all four bombarded with questions. "Are you okay?" This being the one mainly thrown at Harry he just continued to nod.  
  
"Do you need some food or water?" This was shot at Evan who gratefully accepted the offer of a cup of water. "Were you crying or something?" Hermione said to George who looked down slightly. Fred shrugged when Hermione then asked him what was wrong, it was a family matter, and Harry and Evan Potter were pretty much family. Harry reluctantly left Evan's side to hug Hermione tightly, who after that went to Evan and gave him a small bottle of potion.  
  
"It'll help. I did some research." Evan drank it slowly and energy returning to him he smiled. "You're a genius you know that right, I can see why Harry loves you. You're also rather beautiful; indeed you should see some of the things Harry is thinking about right n-" "Evan!" Harry said turning red, pushed the images of Hermione in his arms away. He turned to a solemn figure in a pair of faded jeans a white shirt and a black trench coat that was leaning against the wall. "Shawn... thank you...." Shawn remained in that posture.  
  
"Thank me for what? I should thank you, you saved my life, and I almost cost you yours... if I could only fight like you guys, with magic and stuff, the spell would have been deflected before it was near you... I'm worthless." Kyle who had been the only one other then Shawn not to join the crowd now stood from his place on the ground. "No you aren't... Shawn doesn't beat yourself down, or I'll spear you." Kyle said grinning trying to lighten the mood. Shawn growled. "And all of you... lying to me!" The group whom Harry had thought to be Muggle looked down. "We had no choice Shawn." Kyle said sounding slightly injured  
  
Harry looked in the mean time to Evan who was talking to Fred, then to Hermione who had finally stopped talking with Ron long enough for him to come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. She turned and returned his embrace.  
  
Harry closed his eyes as Hermione buried her face into his chest and when they broke apart he couldn't help but notice that everyone was holding unopened bottles of butterbeer. Ron raised his and said. "A toast, to the couple..."  
  
Evan spoke now raising his. "To brotherhood..." George followed suit. "To friendship and love," Fred raised his as well. "And to honesty and to Harry for brightening the room with his smile." Harry was grinning broadly now identically to Evan. After Shawn handed him one, and Hermione another Harry raised his in the fashion that the others had them. "And to a promise of doing my best to not lose my composure again." With a cry of "Cheers!" they all took a deep long draught. Suddenly Harry found himself laughing uncontrollably.  
  
The source of his laughter was completely unknown to him until Evan, George and Fred grinned broadly and the rest, including Hermione, burst into laughter. "You... guys!" He continued to laugh until the Laughing Charm dissipated. Hermione held him tight and voiced the thoughts of everyone. "It's great to hear that sound again."  
  
Moments later Harry fell onto the bed in the room he shared with Evan. After close to an hour he thought out. 'Evan you awake?' Evan replied. 'Yes I am. Let me guess, you're going to ask if I feel up to going to the Chamber of the Mind Connection? Well I am. I'll initiate the link.' So they lie there, their minds and souls combined and intertwined for hours, sharing their memories, Harry explaining things to Evan, Evan explaining things to Harry, and by the end of it both knew themselves better. Until the link suddenly broke and Harry realized Evan had fallen asleep, as he had found himself looking at the ceiling above him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
A/N: Is that a drop off I see along the way? You decide. By the way this is 2872 words. 


	11. End of the pain

Harry and Evan woke simultaneously, looking down at either of them were Sirius Black and James Potter. "Come on you two! Wake up! We're going to Diagon Alley to exchange some money for Muggle cash and then we're going on a guy night out! It's eleven thirty by the way so yes.. night." Harry sighed and looked away from James. "I don't know... besides I don't think Evan is strong enough ye- I'll shut up." Harry's mouth hung wide open. Evan leapt out of the bed landing on his feet. "Feeling a lot better Harry." Evan said, and grinning... Harry stood, neither had bothered to undress before they lie down, finally Harry nodded. "Lets go then."  
  
Harry and Evan took turns showering quickly and descended the stairs to find Remus, James and Sirius waiting. Harry opened his mouth to speak but Sirius put a finger to his lips and motioned to the door. Harry nodded and they snuck out of the house silently, as James lead them to a deserted street Harry finally asked. "What was that about?" James chuckled. "When I said guys night out... I forgot to mention that everyone was opposed to it... including your mother and Remus...."  
  
Lupin nodded. "I'm just here to make sure these two don't get themselves in trouble." James sighed. "Just like old times right Padfoot?" Sirius nodded and Harry watched as Sirius stuck out his wand to summon the Knight Bus. Meanwhile James released a Snitch from his pocket which flew away and James reached out, unpredictably, Harry snatched it before James could. Sirius' wand fell to the ground with a thump, as the Knight Bus rattled somewhere not too far off. James stood, mouth agape at the snitch struggling in Harry's iron grip. "He's faster then you Prongs!" Even Evan looked a bit shocked. Sirius stooped down and grabbed his wand as he stepped onto he Knight Bus and Harry handed the snitch back to his slightly shaken father. "No wonder Gryfindor has been winning so often lately."  
  
Remus muttered following. "Amazing Harry, I was the fastest Seeker around when I played." Evan had gone on up into the Knight bus already, leaving Harry and James looking at each other awkwardly. "'ey. 'arry! 'urry up!" Harry nodded toward the bus and said tentatively. "Ern'll leave without us." James nodded . "Sure... lets go." 


	12. The Birds and the b? the birds and the s...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter..  
  
A/N: Don't hurt me for the short chapter.... I was experiencing some trouble. And I still am... this one will be long though, and good. Promise! I was hoping a small chapter would get a rise outta someone. I wasn't even sure if anyone was reading anymore. Well it worked. Now on with the show. Oh wait!  
  
Padfoot: Thank you... and have a nice sleep, or I'll see you on AIM if you are who I think you are. And if not –MEEP!- sorry for the mix up.  
  
Chrisoriented: Thank you.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Evan had gone on up into the Knight bus already, leaving Harry and James looking at each other awkwardly. "'ey. 'arry! 'urry up!" Harry nodded toward the bus and said tentatively. "Ern'll leave without us." James nodded. "Sure... lets go." Harry sunk down onto one of the beds. That look James had given him... was that envy!?  
  
Was James Potter envious of his Quidditch skills? Evan took a seat beside him and Harry felt Evans thoughts again, their close proximity making it impossible to block it out, like Fred had instructed him to do. Evan was trying to decide where the sudden burst of energy he had had might have come from, in the end he settled that it must have been Hermione's potion.  
  
Harry however, his mind was far from that subject, it was back at Grimmuald Place, with the bushy haired Muggle-born. Suddenly he ached to be back, to be at her side, to have her hands in his tightly. But on the other hand, he was getting what he had so desperately wanted, so desperately needed...time with a family.  
  
Looking down he saw Evan's hand find his and squeeze lightly. "Hey, it's alright, we're all here again Harry, together, like it was meant to be." As they entered Diagon alley some minutes later Harry reached into his pocket and withdrew his wand, he needed to get it checked by Mr. Ollivander... it had been acting odd.  
  
(Flash back)  
  
{It had been one week before Ron Weasly and Hermione Grainger would burst into his room. It was also the last meal Harry ate that summer. He was sitting down to dinner when suddenly there was a loud 'bang' from upstairs, and a grunting noise of sorts. At that exact moment a letter had appeared in his hand causing Petunia to gasp. Hurriedly he ripped it open.  
  
Mr. H. Potter  
  
The Ministry of Magic has become aware that your wand is currently malfunctioning and has conjured up two magical creatures; it is unknown what they are as it is a Muggle house you are in where we cannot watch. What we do know is one at least has been seen and their existence already noted. You have permission to use magic to rid the house of the beasts if you can. If you cannot solve this problem please write quickly and a ministry official will be there to assist you immediately.  
  
-Improper use of magic office.  
  
Harry leapt up. "What's going on here boy!?" Vernon asked standing and taking Harry painfully by the wrist. "My wand! It's acting up! Let me go! Uncle Vernon let me go or there might not be a house left soon! I SAID RELEASE ME SCUM!" At this Vernon released Harry and Harry dashed upstairs to his room angrily. What stood before him was what looked like a large yellow bird, but it wasn't alone... trailing down the hall and come up behind him was what Harry dreaded to see.... And what he immediately turned away from... a Basilisk.  
  
This was it... he as going to die at the hands of a bird and a snake his own wand conjured... and Voldemort would be free to kill... Ron... Hermione... Ginny... sweet innocent Ginny... Luna... Lupin... Tonks... all of them. Anger swelled up inside of him. Turning he used a banishing spell to banish the bird but he knew that it wouldn't be that easy to fight the basilisk, especially when trying not to look at it. Harry yelled for the Dursleys to hole themselves up in the kitchen.  
  
Then he shut his door and barred it with anything he could. He opened his trunk hoping to find something to help him. He found first his folded invisibility cloak and tossed it aside, but when he did he heard a loud 'clang!' and a 'Thud!'  
  
Unraveling it he revealed two things, only one of which was supposed to be there. The fang of the only other basilisk he had seen was kept there as a memento, but Harry had no idea why the sword of Godric Gryffindor was there. Smiling Harry spoke a soft 'thank you' and drew the sword up, somehow it felt natural in his hands, and he would use both items. Sword in his right hand, wand in his left, the Basilisk fang sticking out of his pocket he opened his closet door to a perfect lever and pushed his door open looking towards the closet in case the serpent was waiting on him. Only its tail could be seen as it slithered away. Harry dashed out and drew his wand up.  
  
"IMPEDIMENTA!" The beast froze in place, but Harry knew it would wear off in a matter of seconds. Running quickly he dropped his wand and drew the fang, the beast was moving now, ever so slightly, he dug the fang into the animals right eye now lying on its large back as it began to thrash violently putting holes in the walls. Vernon was yelling, Petunia screaming and Dudley crying, all too loudly for Harry's taste.  
  
He plunged the fang into the left eye just as he was thrown out... that had taken care of the eyes, but there was still the matter of the animals sense of smell, and the ability to detect vibrations. It turned to him its mouth opening wide. There was a sudden dull 'pop' as he was joined by a Wizard.  
  
George Weasly stood beside him now, grabbing the sword that Harry had dropped beside his wand, running as the beast reared over Harry, George plunged it into the animals neck, and severed his head completely. Harry had fainted then and had awoken to all things being repaired, the beast gone and a letter form George telling him that everything was okay. But everything had not been okay. He was still the murderer of his godfather....}  
  
"I need to stop by Ollivanders and have him check out my wand, you guys go ahead, I'll meet you here." Harry said as he entered the largely wand- filled shop. "Ah, Mr. Potter... welcome back... I understand your wand has been acting up?" 


End file.
